A problem in the context of the handling of perfumes, fragrances, and fragrance mixtures is that their qualitative odor impression, as well as the intensity of the odor, usually change disadvantageously with time, for example as a result of environmental conditions, e.g. because of the influences of light, heat, oxygen, water, or protons. This instability of perfumes, fragrances, and fragrance mixtures is undesirable for obvious reasons, and a continuing need exists for perfumes having improved stability. This is also important, for example, in conjunction with the production-scale use of perfumes, fragrances, and fragrance mixtures in industry, in which large quantities of perfumes, fragrances, and fragrance mixtures are handled, stored for long periods, and incorporated into a variety of products.
DE 10 2006 017879 A1 describes the use of flavonoids, such as e.g. rutin, as stabilizers for scents.
It is desirable to create particularly stable perfume compositions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.